


unmemorize

by littlepabodreamer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepabodreamer/pseuds/littlepabodreamer
Summary: Jaehyun: beautiful, popular, snow white flower prince, hazelnut eyes, sunflowers & baby bluesClari: long raven locks, poetry, dark and tan, eyes the color of black mud, black roses.there are only two people in this story. it is a small story within a larger one. the world revolves around their love story here. everything holds their breath when they are together.





	unmemorize

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been imagining jaehyun collaborating with someone else for a song called "unmemorize" and this would be the story within that song! hope you enjoy ;D a lot of this is entirely fictional!!

the first day in the life of jaehyun and clari, as together

jaehyun

"Ah, Jaehyun!" He turns around, no longer surprised by the screams of girls everywhere. And guys. If you're popular with the girls, you're automatically popular with the boys. Leading the pack of girls is the queen of the school herself, Yaeun. She's pretty, for sure, gorgeous, even, but not the sort of beautiful he liked: sharp edged but also feather soft beauty. She was just plain beauty. Not the poetic kind of beauty. Still, he gave her a small soft smile. "Hello, Yaeun. What's going on?"

Her eyes are wide and clear and brown, and her lashes are long. They peer up at him.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me today? Maybe now? I know some beautiful streets we can stroll on. I want to get to know your secrets." She flutters her eyelashes at him, blushing as she says the last sentence. He sighs gently, so nobody notices.

He's always liked nature; woods, flower fields, ocean. Not cities. Everybody knows that. The only streets he'll walk are the ones that are dimly lit and have cobblestone steps. Old streets. Not these new, harsh cement streets.

"I'm sorry. I have to visit my grandmother today. She misses me." He says softly, gently extracting his hands from the grip she'd placed on him. There's an audible torrent of sighs from the entire pack of girls.

"Can't you go tomorrow?" Yaeun pleads, but at this, Jaehyun's jaw hardens.

"No. Two years ago, today was the day she died." He turns sharply from the little crowd and heads for the lavender fields, where his grandmother rests.

When he gets there, there is already a girl sitting there. He pulls up, holding his breath. Her black hair stood out starkly against the field of pale lavenders. Her dress was lavender too. She was a shadow in the fields. He continued to hold his breath as the girl flops onto her back, lifting up a thick black journal, squinting at the sun with a pen in her hand.

"Lavender. My gosh you're making me frustrated. Unlike you, I will stay the same. So while you grow and burn…no, not burn that's too harsh…so while you grow and blush, yes, I will remain. Purple, gray, and lavender. Yes!" She lets out a laugh and hugs her journal. Jaehyun can see the sun glinting off her black nail polish. He remembers to breath again. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Jeong. You've been such good company. I think I want to be buried in a lavender field when I die too."

Jaehyun coughs lightly, and the girl sits up to look at him. Her eyes are the color of dark mud, and they seem to be absorbing light, glowing brighter the longer he looks at them.

"Is this your grandmother? She's cool."

Clari

"Yes. It is my grandmother. Were you the one that always left roses for her?" She look at the bright, beautiful boy that is speaking to her. His face is vaguely familiar. Perhaps he goes to Yujan High too. 

"Yes. That was me. It says here that her second favorite flower is the rose. So I bring her a white rose every week." 

He has a soft smile, with dimples that flash out like the little joys in life that you must savor. Soft smiles are the best smiles. Unfortunately, clari doesn't have a soft smile. She only has a little, hard smile. She hasn't seen her own soft smile in a long, long time. 

"So, what is your name?" she asks him, squinting a little as he settles down in the field of lavender beside her.

"Jaehyun. And you?" Oh, so he's Jaehyun, Clari thought, the boy Sajin always gushes about. He looks nothing like she described, hard muscle and rough handsomeness. Though he is tall, lean, hard muscle, he has a soft beauty. A soft, fuzzy, sad, poetic beauty. His eyes are a clear brown, especially in the sun, where they light up like warm caramel. 

"Clari. You go to Yujan High too, right?" He glances once at her journal before looking back to her. A calm breeze settles on her when she meets his eyes. 

"Yeah. I've seen you before. Advanced Literature?" She nods, then picks up the journal and shakes it at him.

"이거. All the poetry you've seen on the bulletin board under the name Raven is here." 

"You're Raven?" 

"Yeah. Are you surprised?" Jaehyun eyes the black ink curling down the lengths of her arms to settle at her knuckles. Clari looks down at her own arms, where she'd drawn those licks of darkness a mere 5 minutes ago trying to figure out the last stanza to her song. 

"I guess I'm not... that surprised. You're not...that popular, I guess, so maybe that's why I haven't really seen you." She just smiles.

"That's definitely why you don't see me. I like to stick to the shadows, stay hidden. Large crowds were never my thing."

"Well, I'm looking forward to reading more of your poetry. Some of them really helped me when times got hard." Jaehyun shuffled his feet awkwardly. It was the first time he'd even admitted that the perfect life he lived as the school's prince, even king, was not perfect. Clari gave him a small, sad smile.

"And here I was hoping that nobody would need my poems to heal."


End file.
